Nuclear quadrupole resonance spectroscopy may be used to directly identify explosives, narcotics, and other solid chemicals in a controlled and shielded laboratory environment. Some chemicals may be difficult to detect, however, due to the diffused nature of the nuclear quadrupole resonance response. Moreover, the presence of ferromagnetic and piezoelectric materials in the sample may significantly increase the difficulty of performing such detections, because, for example, magnetic particle may ring and create false positives.
Thus, there is a need for an improved system and method for detection of chemicals using nuclear quadrupole resonance techniques.